


Everybody loves me

by Bewa



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: AU, Fylleangst, Første møte, date, desperat til et nytt nivå Even, nervøs Isak
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/pseuds/Bewa
Summary: Panikken tar Isak en søndag han våkner etter en real fyllekule. Hva har han gjort? Og hvorfor ligger det en gif på Instagrammen hans?





	1. Fylleangst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Livreddare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livreddare/gifts), [pagnilagni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/gifts).



> Tusen takk til Livreddare for gif'en jeg fikk da Pagnilagni slengte ut gif-prompt ideen. 
> 
> Det var en gif som IKKE gav meg mange ideer i utgangspunktet, men så fant jeg en sang jeg kunne dra inn, og da falt bitene plutselig på (en merkelig) plass......  
> Sangen er "Everybody Loves me" av One Republic, og gif'en ligger i teksten som en lenke. :-) 
> 
> Tusen takk til Pagnilagin som har lest og pirket i teksten for meg.

 

 

Jeg kjenner det allerede før jeg slår opp øynene.

“Faen.”

Jeg mumler inn i puta. Den lukter røyk, sikkert fra håret mitt, etter at vi satt på det knøttlille badet i går og røyka. Jonas og jeg grønt, mens noen andre røyka vanlig sigg.

Jeg prøver å røre på hodet, men stopper ganske brått. Det kjennes ut som det skal eksplodere. Tungen er limt fast til ganen og det beveger seg ubehagelig i magen, og alle andre kroppsdeler verker. Og hvorfor gjør de det egentlig? Greit at jeg er fyllesyk som faen, det kan jeg takle, men hvorfor i helvete har jeg vondt i lårmuskler, leggmuskler og når jeg våger å kjenne etter, rumpemuskler?

Panikken tar tak med en gang.

Nei? Neineinei, jeg har ikke.. jeg tok ikke… det ble ikke… det er ikke noen…  Nei! Vær så snill, det ble ikke med noen hjem?

Faen.

Jeg våger så vidt å røre på meg. Snur meg sakte, sakte mot midten av senga. Ber en stille bønn inni meg til en Gud jeg slett ikke tror på, om at det IKKE ligger noen der. Orker ikke det, for jeg husker absolutt nada fra et eventuelt ons. Og det er kleint. Det er så kleint det, å ikke huske å ha hatt med noen hjem. Kleint nok å ha med noen hjem om jeg husker det òg.

 

Nei, nei, nei…

 

Jeg lytter en liten stund, hører faktisk ingenting, og snur meg helt rundt, ganske sikker på at det ikke ligger noen der, og puster ut..

Senga er like tom som den pleier.

Jeg blir liggende på ryggen. Orker ikke snu meg tilbake på siden. Tenker tilbake på natten. På festen. Den hadde tatt av, for å si det sånn. Hadde blitt en del øl, noen shot, grønt, jeg drakk til og med jäger og battery. Ikke noe rart at magen er i opprør. Det er jo ren gift.

Pusten går jevnere, jeg kjenner at magen er litt roligere nå, når jeg ligger på ryggen. Konsentrerer meg om å bare ligge i ro, ikke tenke på magen, ikke tenke på iskaldt vann som hadde vært utrolig godt å kjenne sildrende nedover halsen. Ikke tenke på at jeg må pisse. Ikke tenke på at jeg egentlig kanskje må spy.

I døsen som følger, flakser det bilder foran øynene mine. Minner fra natten.

Det var dansing. Det var skåling. Det var fullt trøkk for å si det sånn.

Og det er noe annet der. Noe bak der.

Der.

Nei, det glipper.

Jo der.

En mann. En med blå øyne. Det var han med det fine smilet, med de utrolig lange bena, og den digge rumpa.

Det var dansing.

Nei.

Faen.

Jeg løfter hendene og legger dem over ansiktet.

Nei. Nei.

 

Fylleangsten skyller over meg som en tsunami etter et jordskjelv med gradering 9 på RIchter skala. Er det mulig. Går det an å være så desperat liksom, å gjøre sånt? Han kommer jo aldri å se i min retning igjen. Der var det toget kjørt liksom. Takk og farvel til den sjansen, om jeg i det hele tatt hadde hatt en sjanse. Han kommer jo aldri til å se i min retning igjen. Ever. Etter DET.

Jeg får bare ta med en spade og gå ut i skogen. Grave det største hullet i bakken, legge meg nedi og få jorda til å legge seg pent over meg. En eller annen Harry Potter-formular hadde sikkert vært på plass da, for å grave seg selv ned er vel egentlig helt umulig.

Whatever.

Flytte til Svalbard da. Eller Jan Mayen. Eller Sibir.

 

Jeg må ha sovnet av etter fyllepanikken min. For når jeg åpner øynene igjen, kan jeg bevege på kroppen uten at det svir i hele meg. Uten at det kjennes ut som jeg skal dø i løpet av de nærmeste sekundene. Og det er vel sjelden noen har dødd av fyllesyke, så jeg var vel aldri i noen reell fare.

Sånn bortsett fra stoltheten da.

Igjen; faen.

Jeg må seriøst utvide banne-vokabularet mitt. Søke hjelp hos en nordlending kanskje. Få inn noen saftigere gloser?.

 

Telefonen min vibrerer på nattbordet, og jeg strekker meg etter den.

Skjermen lyser opp.

To tapte anrop fra Jonas.

Tallet 15 lyser i hjørnet av gruppechatikonet på messenger.

Og 33 på Instagramikonet.

33?

På Insta?

Jeg trykker på ikonet, aner ikke hva jeg kommer til å få se, for jeg klarer ikke å huske om jeg la ut noe på Insta i natt. Jeg gjorde ikke det? JEG GJORDE IKKE DET?

33-tallet lyser fra hjertet som betyr at jeg har enten fått likes, kommentar, eller er tagget i et eller annet. Jeg trykker på det.

23 har likt innlegget mitt.

10 har kommentert.

Fingeren skjelver når den trykker på bildet som jeg ikke har sjans til å se når det er så lite, og jeg lukker øynene.

 

 

<https://media.tenor.co/images/0131b1bf44247352cc738daaaa0342f8/tenor.gif>

 

 

Når jeg ser på det, kjenner jeg at jeg blir flau. Jeg kjenner at jeg blir enda mer kvalm og vil bare slette det med en eneste gang.

Og den teksten på bildet.

Faen.

_“I’m so popular, everybody loves me.”_

Jeg slenger telefonen ned i dyna og legger hendene foran ansiktet. Det er ikke mulig.

Det er IKKE jeg som har lagt ut det bildet, eller gif-en eller hva i helvete det kalles. Jeg vet knapt hvordan man får lagt sånne gif-er ut på Insta. Visste egentlig ikke at det var mulig en gang.

Skal jeg tørre å se på kommentarene? Det kan vel ikke bli verre? Jeg tar telefonen opp og trykker på kommentarene.

_“Isakyaki - du ruler!”_

_“Fet dans!”_

_“Fylla!”_

Noen hjerter og latteremojis fra Vilde, Jonas, Sana og Eskild, og helt nederst, en kommentar fra ebn97.

 

_“Ja, jeg gjør det! ❤”_

 

Hva?

 

Jeg klikker meg inn på profilen til denne ebn97, men det kommer ingenting opp. Vedkommende har lukket profil, og det er ingenting som avslører hvem det er.

Men å legge inn den kommentaren.  _“Ja, jeg gjør det!”_ og et hjerte, hvem gjør det til noen de ikke kjenner. Det må bare være kødd.

Jeg sletter innlegget og slenger telefonen fra meg. Hiver dyna til side, setter meg på sengekanten, puster et par ganger før jeg står opp. Gulvet er kaldt mot føttene mine, men det er egentlig bare deilig, kulden kryper opp gjennom fotsålen, anklene og leggene og vekker meg litt. Jeg strekker meg etter t-skjorta som ligger slengt på gulvet, drar den over hodet, kjenner lukten av røyk og min egen parfyme fra den, river den av meg, tar på en ren en og går mot døra.

 

På kjøkkenet sitter Eskild og drikker kaffe. Han ser sliten ut han også. Jeg kan såvidt huske at vi gikk sammen hjem i natt, eller på morgenen, eller når det var.

“God morgen, eller god ettermiddag kanskje?” Jeg merker at han prøver å være lystig, men fyllesyken synes lang vei på han også.

“Hei.” Jeg nikker. Går rett bort til kaffetrakteren og skjenker kaffe i en kopp. “Formen?”

“Tja. Vært bedre, men vært verre også. Din?”

“Elendig.”

Jeg dumper ned på stolen, legger albuene på bordet og støtter hodet i den ene hånda. Ser på Eskild som har et slitent smil på lur. “Bra fest da?”

“Sikkert. Jeg… faen, Eskild. Jeg husker jo nesten ingenting jo.” Jeg ser ned i kaffekoppen. Studerer den svarte væsken som om det skulle vært noe jeg til vanlig ser på under mikroskopet på universitetslaben.

“Ingenting?”

“Jo, ass. Jeg husker jeg satt på badet og røyka sammen med Jonas. Også husker jeg at noen gav meg en jævla jäger og battery. Også tror jeg kanskje jeg dansa?”

“Oh sweet lord som du dansa, Isak! Har aldri sett deg danse så mye, jeg!”

“Hæ?”

“Ja, du dansa. Skikkelig sånn sexydansing ass. Rumpe og lår, vrikk og vri. Det var skikkelig hot!”

“Eskild!” Jeg hører stemmen min gå opp tre oktaver, og kjenner varmen bre seg fra halsen og opp i ansiktet. “Du kødder?”

“Nope.” Eskild gliser faktisk. Ser plutselig ikke så fyllesyk ut. “Det var det. Hot altså. Og jeg var ikke den eneste som syns det. Det var en fyr der som ikke klarte å ta øynene fra deg. Han sikla nesten. En sånn høy hipsterfyr. Halvlangt hår styla opp og bak, blå øyne. Husker du ham?”

 

Det var han. Da var det ikke bare i hodet mitt.

 

“Eh, neeei.” Jeg prøver å være overbevisende, vet ikke om jeg klarer det, for Eskild ser på meg med et litt lurt blikk.

“Du dansa med ham, Isak. Skikkelig hot det og, forresten. Visste ikke at du hadde _**det**_ i deg, for å si det sånn.”

“Fuck. Du kødder?”

“Nope.”

Å herregud, faen, fuck. Sibir kommer ikke til å duge. Indre Mongolia kanskje? Nord Korea?

 

Jeg reiser meg opp og tapper i et glass iskaldt vann. Styrter det ned. Lener meg mot benken, og det kjennes ut som både kaffe og vann vil opp igjen. Men jeg svelger det ned.

Puster.

“Isak?” Eskilds stemme er ikke ertende lenger, men vanlig, nesten bekymret. “Går det bra?”

“Ja, eller jeg vetta faen jeg. Jeg husker ikke så mye. Gjorde jeg noe… mer?”

“Ikke annet enn at du sang med til sangen “Everybody loves me” av One Republic, mens du dansa med han duden.”

Det ble jo ikke noe bedre av det, liksom. “Å herregud.” Jeg mumler mot oppvaskkummen, før jeg snur meg mot Eskild. “Telefonen min Eskild, var det noen andre som brukte den? Som hadde den?”

“Vet ikke. Eller, jeg vet at Magnus hadde den en stund, da du var på dass.” Jeg ser på ham, han forter seg å snakke videre. “Alene. Du var på dass alene. Du gav Magnus telefonen din før det, du sa noe om at hvis du måtte spy så ville du ikke ha den i nærheten.”

“Okey.”

Magnus altså. Det var han som hadde lagt ut den gif-en. Og jeg hadde jo ikke sjekka chatten med gutta i sted, bare sletta den Instagramgreia.

“Jeg må bare…” Jeg går bort til bordet og tar kaffekoppen. “...legge meg nedpå litt.”

Jeg går raskt inn på rommet, lukker døra, setter koppen på nattbordet og legger meg på senga. Griper telefonen og åpner chatten med gutta. Det er flere meldinger nå.

Jeg skummer gjennom. De første er bare fyllerør. Det meste er forsåvidt bare fyllerør, helt til de siste meldingene, som har blitt skrevet nå på morgenen.

 

 **Mags:** _ISSY! Hvordan går det med deg? Du har sykt mange likes på Insta'n din! *Latteremoji*_

 **Jonas:** _Mags, hva har du gjort?_

 **Mags:** _Jeg?_

 **Jonas:** _Ja du. Den gif-en det er ikke Issy,  det er du!_

 **Mags:** _Sorry.. klarte ikke å la vær. Du så Issy danse med han duden eller?_

 **Jonas:** _Ja, men Mags, det der….. Han kommer til å drepe deg._

 **Mags:** _Neida, Issy er cool med det._

 **Jonas:** _Ikke sikker. Lykke til Mags!_

 **Meg:** _Jeg er ikke cool med det, Mags. Du er såååå dø!!!_

 

Jeg sender meldingen og kjenner at jeg er skikkelig pissed på Magnus. Skikkelig forbanna. Det bruser inni meg. Jeg er jo ikke sånn. Jeg danser ikke, jeg legger ikke ut sånne gif-er, og jeg synger iallfall ikke “Everybody loves me” på fest.

Helvette!

Skal aldri drikke igjen. Skal aldri gå på fest igjen. Skal aldri gå ut igjen, faktisk. Ikke en gang ut av senga. Skal holde meg her for alltid!

 

**

 

Selv om søndagen føltes som forporten til evig fortapelse, går alarmen allikevel av mandag morgen, og jeg vet at jeg må komme meg opp og på forelesning. Biologistudiet er ikke for pyser, og om jeg går glipp av en forelesning, mister jeg alt for mye til at det er verdt det. Så det er bare å dra seg ut av sengen og komme seg avgårde.

 

Eskild er selvfølgelig oppe, sitter med kaffe og vg.no på telefonen, slurper og smatter som han pleier.

“Hei.” Han kikker opp på meg når jeg kommer inn på kjøkkenet.

“Morn.” Jeg er jo ikke blid og det høres nok på stemmen min. Det er faktisk helt fysisk umulig for meg å være blid før kaffe, og egentlig før klokka er 10. Helt sant.

“Formen bedre i dag?” Eskild ser ned i telefonen sin igjen.

“Ja.” Jeg setter meg ned med kaffekoppen min.

“Du har tatt bort det bildet ditt fra Insta jo.”

Jeg hadde nesten glemt det bildet jeg, eller det hadde jeg jo ikke. Men jeg hadde iallfall ikke tenkt på det den siste timen. Før Eskild sa det nå da.  

 

“Ja, faen heller. Mags… han skal få på grunn av den gif-en altså. Jeg skal…”

“Såsåså… ro deg ned, Isak. Du så den ene meldingen der eller? Tror det var fra han du dansa med. _Ja, jeg gjør det_ og et hjerte, Isak. Kanskje det er mannen i ditt liv?”

Jeg kjenner irritasjonen boble i meg, og bare snøfter tilbake til Eskild. “Særlig.” Eskild ser på meg med det blikket som sier at han vet bedre enn meg, men han gjør jo ikke det. “Eskild, kutt ut. Det er sikkert ikke han, og dessuten, hvordan kan det være det? Og jeg er vel ikke interessert i ham?”

“Neida. Du er vel ikke det. Så jo det tydelig på lørdag. Helt tydelig.” Eskild gliser sitt bedreviterglis, og jeg tømmer resten av kaffen i meg, litt for varm kaffe så det brenner nedover halsen, men det driter jeg i. Jeg reiser meg, smeller koppen i kjøkkenbenken og går ut av rommet. “Hadet, Eskild!”

“Ha det da, grumpy. Men hold øynene åpne da, kanskje du møter ham!”

Jeg har litt lyst til å gå tilbake og gi Eskild et klaps i bakhodet, men gjør det ikke. Jeg bare går. Smeller døra igjen etter meg og løper ned trappene. Ute på gata tar jeg et dypt magadrag luft og går mot trikken. Faen ass.

 

Når jeg sitter på trikken med lukkede øyne og halvsover, kommer de blå øynene fram igjen. Og et smil. Et nydelig smil som jeg egentlig ikke husker, men som jeg husker allikevel. Lange, sterke armer som holder rundt meg, vrikkende hofter som beveger seg mot mine, en pust i øret som jeg aldri har kjent sånn før.

Jeg  skvetter til og åpner øynene når en eller annen dumper ned ved siden av meg. Irritert trekker jeg meg inn til vinduet, for det er da andre plasser her liksom. Og jeg ser ikke på vedkommende. Drar bare sekken hardere inntil magen min og ser ut. Irriterer meg over at jeg ikke tok i øreproppene før jeg satte meg, for å begynne å ordne med det nå, når det sitter noen ved siden av meg, det gidder jeg ikke. Det blir bare albuer som dulter borti, unnskyldninger og styr.

Jeg gløtter forsiktig til høyre og ser et par lange bein som strekker seg ut under setet foran. Så det er en mann. Beina er veldig lange. Svarte jeans. Sneakers på føttene. Svarte de også. Jeg ser oppover bena, over knærne og oppover lårene. Hendene som ligger i fanget er litt røde, akkurat som om han som eier dem har jobba mye, eller at han har blitt mye kald og varm, våt og tørr liksom. Og ikke gidder å smøre seg.

Han flytter litt på seg, og en svak duft av parfyme treffer nesen min.

Jeg rykker til. 

Det er noe kjent med den parfymen. Jeg har luktet den før, men jeg kan ikke huske hvor og når, men den lukter veldig godt. Jeg stirrer fortsatt rett fram, våger ikke å se til siden, men det kjennes som om han som sitter ved siden av meg ser på meg.

 

“Takk for sist.” Den mørke stemmen sender vibreringer helt ned til det nederst i magen min. Akkurat som når man drar til på den mørkeste strengen på en kontrabass, lange, myke vibreringer.  Jeg har hørt den stemmen før. Og sammen med enda en liten eim av parfyme, vet jeg nå hvem det er.

Det er ham.

Han jeg danset med.

 

Jeg snur meg sakte mot ham og et par blå øyne ser på meg. Eller, de ser ikke på meg. De stirrer på meg. Munnen hans er halvveis åpen, og den former seg til et smil i takt med at øynene hans smalner og det blåe blir nesten borte når jeg ser på ham.

“Eh.. hei.” Jeg aner ikke hva jeg skal si. Skal jeg si takk for sist? Jeg husker jo knapt sist. Men skal jeg si det da _?_ Nei, det blir for teit. 22 år og ikke huske omtrent noe av det du har gjort på fest, det er bare for dumt. Må prøve å være litt seriøs da, selv om det toget mest sannsynlig gikk på lørdag. “Ja, takk for sist ja. Det var… eh… hyggelig.”

Han ler litt. Ikke ondskapsfullt eller ironisk. Ikke på noen måte. Det er bare en kort, fin latter. En kort fin latter? Hva skjer med hjernen din nå, Valtersen?

“Jeg trodde faktisk ikke du kom til å huske noen ting.” Mannen ved siden av meg smiler fortsatt. Et sånn godt, varmt og betryggende smil.

“Å?” Jeg snur meg litt mer mot ham, ser ordentlig på ham. Var det så obvious at jeg var helt møkkings?

“Neiass, du virker bare ikke som typen til å stå å gaule og synge på dansegulvet bare, jeg regnet med at du var beyond dritings på lørdag.”

Jeg ser kjapt ned på hendene hans som beveger seg langs linningen på jeansjakken han har på seg. Han begynner å pirke litt på den nederste knappen. Jeg ser den blå hettegenseren han har under, linningen på den har et lite hull. Hadde det vært meg hadde jeg pirka på det hullet i steden for å pirke på knappen i jakken. Varmen stiger oppover halsen min og jeg er sikker på at jeg rødmer.

“Jeg er... jeg er ikke den typen egentlig da. Jeg ble visst litt....full. Men jeg husker litt da…”

“Hva da?”

Jeg ser opp, og han ser på meg. Har lagt hodet litt på skakke, smiler fortsatt, men nå er det litt lurt liksom. Som om han håper på at jeg skal svare det han ønsker.

“Eh, jeg husker at… vi danset.” Jeg ser raskt ned før jeg ser opp på ham igjen, og smilet hans brer seg over hele ansiktet hans. Han blotter en perlerad med tenner og øynene hans forsvinner nesten og det slår meg, i det hjertet mitt starter å galoppere, at han er usannsynlig pen.

“Digg.” Han nikker. “Du danset dritbra. Jeg digget det.”

“Gjorde du?”

“Ja.” Smilet hans er ikke borte, men stemmen hans har en litt alvorligere tone og blikket han gir meg, borrer seg inn i meg og gjør meg enda varmere. “Jeg gjorde det.”

“Åh.” Jeg puster ut.

 

Det blir helt stille. Eller det blir det ikke, for jeg hører pusten hans tydelig, enda han ikke sitter så nært. Den går litt raskt. Og det gjør min også. Jeg må samle meg litt, men klarer det egentlig ikke, for jeg ser ned på låret hans mens det glir sakte mot mitt. Han presser det inn mot mitt lår og varmen fra det brer seg over på mitt eget.

Jeg ser på hendene hans som fortsatt fikler med den nederste knappen på jakka, jeg prøver å få hjernen min til å finne på noe å si, men klarer det ikke. Det stopper helt opp. Fet samtale liksom?

Not.

 

Trikken stopper og jeg ser ut. Det er mitt stopp. Jeg reiser meg kjapt, tar sekken på ryggen og ser på ham. Jeg prøver å smile men vet ikke om jeg klarer å få det til. “Jeg må nesten gå av her jeg. Skal på forelesning nå klokka 0900. Men…”

“Du, det var hyggelig å se deg igjen, Isak. Veldig hyggelig.”

Han vet navnet mitt. Hjernen min spinner igjen. Det er egentlig bare grøt den spinner i, så det kommer ikke noen ord ut av munnen min. Det jeg klarer å tenker på er hvordan jeg skal få med meg noe som helst på forelesningen jeg skal ha nå. Kommer kjapt til konklusjonen **_ingenting_ **. Hjernen klarer etter noen sekunder på forunderligvis å komme med et svar til mannen som smiler.

“Takk det samme.” Jeg smiler, og kjenner at det er ekte. “Vi ses kanskje?”

Han nikker, smiler skjevt med munnen igjen, men øynene viser at han mener det. “Jeg håper det.”

Jeg må gå, ellers kommer dørene til å lukke seg.

Egentlig kunne jeg tenkt meg å sette meg igjen, ettersom hjernen min uansett ikke virker optimalt. Jeg kan ta trikken rundt og rundt i Oslo med ham sittende ved siden av meg. Det hadde vært helt greit. Men jeg MÅ på den forelesningen. Det er ikke så mange ukene til eksamen, og jeg MÅ ha toppkarakter. Jeg må prøve å få med meg noe, litt, være der i det minste.

“Fett”, sier jeg i det jeg går av trikken, dørene lukkes bak meg med en gang, og den blå trikken glir avgårde. Jeg rekker å se inn gjennom vinduet, og ser at han ser mot meg. Løfter hånden og vinker. Og jeg smiler, nei, jeg gliser, tilbake.

 

 

Jeg går bortover fortauet og lurer på hva som egentlig skjedde. Er det liksom mulig at verden er sånn? At en random fyr jeg danset med i fylla på lørdag, bare plutselig dumper ned på setet ved siden av meg på trikken en mandags morgen? Og ikke egentlig hvilken som helst fyr heller, men sannsynligvis den kjekkeste, hotteste fyren i hele Oslo.

 

Det dirrer i telefonen min idet jeg skal gå inn i forelesningssalen. Jeg finner plassen min i salen og drar telefonen opp. Det er en Instamelding.  

 

Fra ebn97.

 

_“Hei. Hyggelig å treffe deg på trikken. Lyst til å ta en kaffe en dag?”_

Jeg lukker meldingen med en gang og kikker i taket.

Oh. My. God.

Det _**var**_ ham. Det var den samme fyren. Han som skrev den kommentaren, er han på trikken. Som jeg danset med. Som jeg så for meg når jeg lukket øynene.

Jeg tar opp telefonen igjen, tenker at nå får det bare gå som det går. Jeg skriver kjapt et svar.

 

_“Kaffe? Hvem sier nei til kaffe?”_

Svaret kommer kjapt.

_“Ikke du?”_

 

Jeg smiler for meg selv når jeg svarer.

 

_“Ikke jeg.”_

 

 

_“KB i Skovveien i ettermiddag? Jeg heter Even forresten.”_

 

 

_“Hei Even. 1700?”_

 

 

 _“_ _1700\. Gleder meg.”_

 

 

Det gjør faen meg jeg også.

 

Og jeg tenker at Magnus kanskje ikke må dø allikevel.

 

 


	2. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dere ba om date. Vær så god!

Å påstå at konsentrasjonen hadde vært på topp i dag, vil være å lyve over evne. Selv for en løgnemaster som meg.Men jeg hadde vært der. Og selv om tankene stadig vekk gikk tilbake til minuttene på bussen i dag tidlig, så hadde jeg vært tilstede i forelesningssalen.

Fysisk.

Nå derimot, er jeg vel ikke helt til stede verken fysisk eller psykisk. Jeg går bortover Skovveien og er snart framme ved KB. Kikker på klokka annethvert sekund, og den er fortsatt ti på fem, nei ni på fem nå. Det dirrer i hele kroppen og jeg har vurdert flere ganger å sende melding om at jeg ikke kommer likevel. Fordi jeg har blitt overkjørt av en buss, eller at jeg har blitt tatt av purken på grunn av rågjengeri, eller at jeg har ramlet og brukket begge armene. Men jeg har ikke gjort det. For jeg vil jo møte ham.

Det er bare så innmari skummelt.

Når jeg lukker øynene ser jeg fortsatt de blå øynene hans foran meg. Både fra bussen i dag tidlig, men også fra lørdag. Minnene fra lørdag har gradvis kommet tilbake, og særlig etter at jeg snakket med Magnus i lunsjen i dag. Etter at jeg gav ham en skikkelig lekse om hvor _idiot_ han var som la ut gif'er på andres instakontoer, gav nemlig han hukommelsen min et realt spark bak. Med sin utførlige beskrivelse av hva som skjedde på festen, inkludert Magnus’ armer og bein-måte å prate på, latter og ubetalelige ansiktsuttrykk. De er morsomme de ansiktsuttrykkene.

Bare ikke akkurat i dag, når de handlet om meg.

Even og jeg hadde danset, det visste jeg jo. Men Magnus påsto at vi hadde danset så tett at det ikke var mulig å få en sytråd imellom oss en gang. Han hadde ledd godt da han fortalte det, og ledd enda mer da han skjønte at jeg ikke husket så mye. Det førte selvfølgelig til at han gladelig utbroderte enda mer om mine danse- og syngeferdigheter. Han fortalte hvordan dansen hadde startet som litt forsiktig, men blitt tettere og tettere, hvordan jeg hadde presset meg inntil Even og han hadde slett ikke prøvd å komme seg løs, heller presset seg mot meg også. Magnus fortalte at jeg hadde gaulet av full hals til One Republics “Everybody loves me” med armene til Even rundt meg, mens Even selv hadde smilt og nikket. Magnus lo da han sa at han ikke hadde blitt overrasket om vi hadde banga midt på gulvet der, men DET hadde vi ikke gjort. Han hadde bekreftet at vi ikke hadde gjort det.

Og jeg hadde spurt.

Enda godt det er noen sperrer som funker selv om jævla vodka og battery ser ut til å fjerne all fornuft fra meg ved et trylleslag.

 

Jeg står foran døra til KB og kjenner at pusten går raskt og at pulsen i halsen dunker så det gir gjenklang i ørene. Jeg nøler litt før jeg tar et skritt fram og strekker ut hånden for å dra døren til meg.

“Halla!”

Stemmen bak meg gjør at jeg skvetter tilbake og mister balansen. Jeg spinner rundt, og kjenner en hånd som griper tak i overarmen min og hindrer meg fra å falle.

Det hadde vært flaut.

Jeg ser opp, og blå øyne og et stort smil møter meg.

“Sorry, mente ikke å skremme deg altså.”

“Neiass. Jeg var vel litt i mine egne tanker. Skvatt ikke sånn da, det…”

“Neida. Sikkert ikke.” Han ler. Med hele ansiktet. Smilet er stort, så stort at den jevne raden med tenner inkludert de spisse hjørnetennene synes, og små kråketær kommer fram rundt øynene som nesten blir borte når kinnene løfter seg i det store smilet. Han trekker pusten og nikker mot døren. “Skal vi gå inn?”

Jeg nikker tilbake og får trykt ut et “Mhmmm.”

Han åpner døren for meg og jeg går inn. Han kommer like etter, legger hånden på skulderen min og jeg snur meg mot ham.

“Hva vil du ha å drikke? Noe å spise?”

“Eh, bare vanlig svart kaffe. Det holder.”

“Sikker? De har sykt gode muffins her. Og boller.”

“Ja, nei….” Jeg ser på ham, øynene hans lyser blått mot meg og leppene hans ser fantastiske ut. Lurer på om jeg kysset ham på lørdag. Det husker jeg ikke, og Magnus hadde ikke sagt noe han heller. Men de ser definitivt kyssbare ut. Jeg kjenner min egen tunge glir kjapt over mine lepper før jeg stotrer fram; “Kaffe holder.”

“Okey!” Han snur seg og går mot disken.

 

Jeg blir stående et lite øyeblikk, i villrede. Han mener at han skal kjøpe? Eller mener han at han skal bestille? Skal jeg følge etter ham, og betale for min egen kaffe? Eller skal han kjøpe kaffe til begge?  Kanskje han kjøper og vil jeg skal Vippse ham etterpå. Jeg har jo penger. Jeg nøler litt før jeg setter det ene benet foran det andre, og han ser på meg. “Kan ikke du se om det er bord et sted?”

“Jo.” Jeg later som jeg ikke tenkte på å gå etter ham i det hele tatt, og svinger halvveis elegant forbi disken og setter meg ved det første ledige bordet. Det er ved vinduet, og jeg liker det. Da kan jeg se ut på folkene på gaten om jeg trenger distraksjon. Fra blå øyne, smil, hår....

Det er ikke så mange her akkurat nå, heldigvis. Eller egentlig uheldigvis. Eller…  Er det mange folk er det lett å finne noe å prate om, det er jo bare å se på de andre i lokalet. Er det få, blir stillheten så veldig trykkende hvis det blir stille mellom oss. Men dersom det er veldig mange folk må man sitte veldig tett for å høre hva den andre sier, og det kan jo være en fordel. Så jeg konkluderer med lite folk.

 _Uheldigvis_.

 

Jeg henger jakken bak på stolryggen og tar fram telefonen. Jeg har fått et par meldinger fra Eskild. Den første for to timer siden, den siste akkurat.

_“Hei. Kommer du hjem til middag? Deilige fiskekaker.”_

_“Jeg er hjemme 1730.”_

_“Svar da.”_

Jeg himler med øynene. Jeg er 22 liksom. Skriver en kjapp melding tilbake.

“Jeg kommer ikke hjem til middag, finner noe sjæl. Kan ikke alltid svare med en gang da. Sorry at jeg har et liv uten deg.”

Svaret fra Eskild kommer kjapt. _“Hva skal du?”_

Hva skal jeg svare? At jeg er på kaffedate med ham fra lørdag, eller at jeg leser. Ingen av delene. Midt i mellom.

“Drikker kaffe på KB.”

Jeg trykker send og stapper telefonen i lomma. Vet at den siste meldingen kommer til å utløse et ras av spørsmål, men de har jeg ikke tenkt å svare på. Gidder ikke maset til Eskild akkurat nå. Han er jo egentlig verdens beste romkamerat og en av mine beste venner, men han kommer til å mase hull i hodet på meg om jeg sier med hvem jeg skal drikke kaffe med og hvordan det skjedde. Nei, jeg gidder ikke.

 

 

Jeg ser mot disken og på Even som står der. Han er neste i køen, og står og nikker med hodet. Ser ut som han står og vipper mellom tå og hæl. Plutselig ser han på meg. Jeg drar til meg øynene, og kjenner jeg blir varm oppover halsen og i kinnene. Rødmer sikkert. Jeg ser opp igjen og møter blikket hans. Han smiler, nikker mot kunden foran seg og hever øyenbrynene. Jeg må le litt for meg selv der jeg sitter, og nikker tilbake ham.

Jeg kikker ut av vinduet. Det er mye folk på gaten akkurat nå. Jeg legger merke til en jente, sikkert fra videregående. Hun kommer bortover fortauet med nesen godt plantet i mobilen sin. Jeg ser at det kommer til å gå galt, for lyktestolpen er akkurat i hennes gangbane og hun går rett mot den. Jeg kniper øynene litt sammen, som for å unngå å se sammenstøtet, men samtidig må jeg jo bare se, for det er jo hysterisk morsomt å se på. At folk - alle typer faktisk - er så borte nede i telefonene sine at de ikke enser omverdenen.

“Hva er det du ser på?” Den mørke stemmen over meg drar meg ut av fascinasjonen for mobilgange, og jeg ser opp. “Kaffe, svart.”

Even setter koppen ned og setter seg rett ovenfor meg.

“Takk, neiass, se nå.” Jeg peker ut på gata, og i det vi begge to ser ut, svinger jenta elegant rundt lyktestolpen, og krasjer midt i en mann som kommer i hennes planlagte unnamanøver-bane.

Even begynner å le, og jeg ler også. “Typisk folk ass. Alt for opptatt av telefonen i steden for å følge med på verden rundt seg.”

“Ikke sant.” Jeg ser opp på ham, øynene hans er like blå som jeg husker fra i sted, fra bussen og fra lørdag. Jeg løfter kaffekoppen og tar en slurk. Må bare gjøre noe. Kan ikke bare sitte å se på ham, for da får jeg helt sikkert hjerteøyne og fårete smil. Kjenner at det er på vei allerede. Kjenner at han gjør noe med meg. Blikket hans, smilet hans, hele ham. Det kribler og flakser i magen. Det sitrer i beina. Jeg må holde meg fast i kaffekoppen for at fingrene mine ikke skal begynne å tromme nervøst på bordet. Så jeg gjør det, holder hardt rundt kaffekoppen, ser at knokene blir lysere enn den rosafargen de hadde da jeg var ute i sted.

“Du kan bare slappe av, Isak.”

Stemmen hans river meg ut av min egen konsentrasjon og jeg ser brått opp på ham. “Jada, jeg er avslappet.”

Han smiler, strekker hånden fram og stryker lett over fingrene mine som knuger koppen min. Det er bare flyktige berøringer, men det sender støtt gjennom hånden min, og jeg må virkelig kjempe for ikke å enten trekke hånden til meg eller streke den fram og gripe hans hånd.

“Jeg ser det.” Evens stemme er rolig. “Vil du…” Han stryker forsiktig over hånden min, opp til håndleddet og griper tak rundt det med tommel og pekefinger, tar hånden min bort fra koppen og legger hånden sin flatt mot bordet slik at min kan hvile oppi hans. Jeg drar pusten inn raskt og ser ned på hånden min som ligger i hans.Jeg gløtter opp på ham, før jeg ser ned i kaffekoppen min, som om det skulle skje fantastiske ting oppi den. “Vil du vite hva vi gjorde på lørdag?”

Hodet mitt rykkes opp, og jeg kjenner at øynene mine blir store, hjertet dundrer under t-skjorte og hettegenser, er sikker på at det høres over hele KB. “Lørdag? Gjorde vi noe på lørdag?”

Han begynner å le, litt sånn svakt først, men så triller latteren ut av munnen hans. Han lener seg litt bakover før han bøyer seg fram over bordet, hviler hele overkroppen på den ene armen. “Ikke sånn da. Jeg tenkte du kanskje ville høre hvordan min lørdag på festen var?”

“Åå.” Jeg ser ned igjen, før jeg ser på ham. “Okey. Men har du en pute med?”

“Pute?” Even hever øyenbrynene før han senker dem igjen, og øynene blir smale. “Pute?”

“Ja, som jeg kan gjemme meg bak når det blir altfor flaut?” Jeg kjenner at jeg smiler. Jeg klarer å dra en spøk, og han smiler av den. Ler til og med litt kort.

“Du trenger ikke pute, Isak. Du gjorde ikke noe galt. Du var litt full, men ikke totalt wasted altså. Ikke som jeg oppfattet i vertfall.”

Jeg trekker pusten inn. Og puster ut. Skyver hånden min litt lenger inn i hånden til Even og han klemmer forsiktig rundt den.

“Jeg kom litt seint, var noen av kompisene som hadde en annen fest de ville dra på. Men etter at diskusjonen med dem hadde lagt seg, dro Mikael og jeg, ja, Mikael er bestekompisen min, dit du var. Jeg så deg med en gang jeg kom inn. Og jeg hadde jo sett deg før, flere ganger. Så deg blant annet da du gikk på Nissen, men turte aldri snakke med deg da. Har sett deg flere ganger siden også, når du har lest sammen med Sana, hjemme hos Elias. Men du har aldri sett min vei.” Even ser ned før han gløtter opp igjen.

Jeg fanger blikket hans. Jeg så også Even da jeg gikk på Nissen, men ikke i villeste helvete om jeg turte å snakke til han da. Vi hadde jo ingenting til felles, ville vært veldig awkward av meg å bare gå bort til ham og prate med ham. Dessuten, jeg ante jo ikke hva han het. Og jeg har jo også sett ham siden, men ikke tenkt at… at han kan…. Og ikke kunne jeg spørre Sana om hvem han var heller. Det var bare totalt utenkelig.

 

“Okey.” Jeg nesten hvisker det fram, stemmen min funker ikke helt.

“Også kom du bort til meg med en gang. Du sa ingenting, men tok meg i hånden og dro meg inn på dansegulvet og begynte å danse.”

Jeg kjenner jeg blir flau, og føler for å si det høyt. “Jeg danser egentlig ikke.”

“Det burde du, for du var dritgod på å danse.”

“Hæ?”

“Du var det. Kjempegod. Du burde danse mer.” Even har sluppet taket i hånden min. Håndflaten min har vendt seg opp og fingrene hans stryker langsomt inni den. Det kiler, men ikke sånn at jeg må le, det kiler sånn at det sprer seg varme i hele meg.

"Og så, etter at vi hadde danset litt, ikke sånn supertett, men vi hadde danset en stund, så tok du rundt meg og holdt meg hardt inntil deg. Du la hodet på skulderen min og hvisket at det var digg å danse med meg.”

Jeg kjenner varmen krype oppover halsen og opp i ansiktet mitt. Igjen. Vil egentlig gjemme hodet mitt i hendene mine, men da må jeg ta den ene hånden bort fra Evens, og det er faktisk ganske uaktuelt. Jeg nøyer meg med å kikke ut av vinduet. Puster. Fokuserer litt på en dame med barnevogn som går forbi. Jeg tar en slurk av kaffen og ser på ham igjen. Han sitter og smiler.

“Du er ganske kjekk når du rødmer også.”

Den kommentaren kunne han vel spart seg for, for nå rødmer jeg vel enda mer.

Han fortsetter. “Men etter at du hadde hvisket det da, så la jeg hodet inntil øret ditt og hvisket noe tilbake. Husker du hva jeg sa? For jeg mente det.”

Jeg ser det for meg. Hodet mitt på skulderen til Even, og nå husker jeg at jeg hvisket også. Bam, der kom tilbake tilbake liksom. Og jeg husker hva Even hvisket til meg. Jeg ser opp på ham, de blå øynene hans har blitt store, og han smiler, ser ut som han er spent. “Jeg husker det.” Jeg sier det svakt, kanskje han ikke hører det, men han gjør det.

“Og?”

“Neeiii….” Jeg er sikker på at dersom noen hadde tømt en bøtte iskaldt vann over hodet mitt nå, hadde det frest som når du heller vann på et bål. Det hadde sikkert kommet damp opp også, så varm føler jeg at jeg er. Jeg husker jo hva han sa. Han sa at jeg var digg, ikke bare å danse med, men resten også. Men jeg kan jo ikke si det. Kan ikke si det høyt når han sitter og smiler sånn og er så jævlig fin.

“Men du husker det?”

“Ja.” Jeg hvisker det.

“Og jeg mente det. Alt. Du er det Isak. Alt med deg er det, selv om jeg egentlig ikke kjenner deg. Men jeg vil gjerne bli kjent med mer av deg også. Hvis du vil bli kjent med meg da?”

Han blir med ett alvorlig. Klemmer fingrene rundt hånden min og jeg klemmer tilbake. Jeg ser på ham mens det kjennes ut som jeg mister kontakten med kroppen min. Kjennes ut som jeg svever over bordet og ser på de to som sitter der og holder hender og gliser til hverandre. De ser i grunn forelsket ut begge to.

“Vi kan det.” Jeg puster det ut. "Jeg vil det."

Even ser på meg et øyeblikk før han lener seg fram, drar i armen min, trekker den over bordplaten og kroppen min følger etter. Den andre armen hans skyter fram og legger seg rundt nakken min. Han reiser seg halvveis opp og kysser meg.

Og der, på KB, dagen etter tidenes fylleangst, blir jeg kysset av Oslos kjekkeste og hotteste mann. Og jeg klarer ikke annet enn å kysse ham tilbake. For helt seriøst?

 

 

Hva skulle jeg ellers gjøre?


	3. Valentinsdagen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak skal feire sin første Valentinsdag med Even.  
> Ikke alt går alltid som planlagt for Isak....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette er et skikkelig spontant Valentinekapittel, da jeg oppdaget i ettermiddag at det er Valentinsdagen i dag... ❤
> 
> Knapt nok gjennomlest, langt fra betalest. Beklager for skrivefeil og kommafeil, de finnes helt sikkert. Det er jo Valentinsdagen bare en gang i året, så om det skulle det bli noe, så måtte det bli sånn!! 
> 
> ❤❤

“Isak? Isaaaak?”

Den syngende stemmen til Eskild kommer nærmere og nærmere døren, og jeg vet at hvert øyeblikk nå, går døren opp, og han er på rommet mitt.

Jeg burde låst.

Jeg burde alltid låse døren om jeg ikke ønsker at Eskild skal komme inn, for han gjør det. Hver gang.

“Isak?” Døren går opp, og når jeg snur meg, ser jeg Eskild som står i døråpningen med en skjorte i hver hånd. ”Hvilken skjorte skal jeg ha på i kveld?”

Jeg ser på skjortene. Den ene er mørk lilla med paljetter på skuldrene, den andre er svart, skimrende, det ligner på silke, men allikevel ikke. Jeg har ikke greie på hva det heter, men den er fin da. Finere enn den paljettgreia han har i den andre hånden i alle fall. Selv om Eskild sikkert er uenig med meg i det.

“Hva skal du? Jeg mener, det kommer jo an på hva du skal, hvilken skjorte du bør ta.”

“Valentinsdate.” Eskild nikker.

“Valentinsdate?” Jeg ser på ham, prøver å holde ansiktet mitt normalt uberørt, men kjenner at jeg biter litt på innsiden av kinnet. Jeg MÅ ikke smile. MÅ ikke vise noe.

“Ja?” Eskild hever øyenbrynene mot meg og vipper hodet til siden. “Det er Valentinsdagen i dag. 14. februar.”

Jeg tar et langt pust, drar det ned til nederst i magen, et langt magedrag, og prøver å svare så rolig som jeg kan. “Jeg tror den svarte er den fineste, men den lilla er mest deg da.”

“Det hjelper jo ingenting at du sier det, Isak. Hvem skal jeg ta da?” Eskild dumper ned på sengen min.

 

 

Jeg burde jo skjønt det. At det svaret bare kom til å få Eskild til å bli. Nå, når jeg helst vil ha Eskild ut av rommet for å kunne tenke i fred. Faen, jeg skal på Valentinsdate om noen timer selv, og prøver febrilsk å konse på bøkene jeg har foran meg. Ikke det at det er så lett når det eneste som surrer rundt i hodet mitt er blå øyne, et smil fra himmelen, lange bein, varm kropp og…. . Jeg ser kjapt på klokken, den er litt over fire.... Faen, jeg må få Eskild ut ganske kjapt. Jeg kan ikke ha ham her nå, jeg kommer til å eksplodere. Men ikke faen om jeg skal si noe til Eskild. Eskild vet ikke noe, og sånn skal det være, en stund til i alle fall.

“Hvor skal dere?” Jeg prøver å holde stemmen min stødig, litt tvilsom om jeg lykkes.

“Jeg vet ikke. Det er Torben som bestemmer.”

“Torben?” Jeg har ikke hørt det navnet før. Det gir meg noe annet å tenke på. Puh.

“Ja? Han jeg skal på date med. Han heter egentlig Tor Birger, men alle kaller ham Torben.”

“Har du vært med ham lenge?” Det aner meg at boblen jeg har vært i den siste tiden har ført til at noe har blitt borte for meg her.

“Noen uker. Jeg teksta litt med ham etter den festen vet du. Der du danset….” Eskild smiler et sånn skikkelig digert glis og nikker.

“Ikke snakk om den, vær så snill.” Jeg rister på hodet. Det er ikke det at resultatet av den festen ble så innmari dårlig, heller tvert om. Det er bare det at akkurat den festen er litt et ikke-tema.  

“Ikke?”

“Nei.” Jeg vil ikke snakke om den festen. Punktum. “Ta den svarte skjorta, Eskild. Den er penest.” Jeg løfter opp bøkene og signaliserer at jeg må lese, og Eskild nikker.

“Okey, men vi tekstet da, litt sånn fram og tilbake, og nå har vi vært på et par dater, og ja…”

“Eskild. Stopp. Jeg trenger ikke vite mer. Fett for deg at du skal på date!” Jeg holder begge hendene opp foran meg. Jeg trenger slettes ikke høre mer om Eskilds dater eller hva de eventuelt har gjort på dem.

Eskild setter seg litt fram på sengekanten. “Isak?”

Jeg snur meg ikke, bare svarer med et “hm?”

Han reiser seg og går mot døren. “Har **_du_ ** date i kveld?”

“Nei.” Svaret kommer sikkert litt for kjapt og litt for hardt, for i det jeg snur meg og ser på Eskild kaster han hendene opp i luften og tar et skritt tilbake.

“Oooookeeey… So-o-rry!” Han går ut og lukker døren etter seg.

 

 

For jeg har jo en date.

Jeg skal på date med Even.

En Valentinsdate.

 

Even har bestilt bord og greier, jeg syns kanskje det var litt too much, men han insisterte. Vi skal på Kverneriet. Akkurat det passer meg utmerket egentlig, ikke for posh, ikke Mækkern, ikke stivt, og dritgode burgere. Og øl. Så det er greit.

Men Eskild må ikke vite det. Jeg orker ikke at Eskild skal mase om dating, puling, suging og alt, for han kommer til å gjøre det om han får vite at Even og jeg er sammen, og det orker jeg ikke.

 

 

Det plinger i telefonen min etter at jeg har sittet og stirret på den samme siden i boken i en halv evighet. Når jeg gløtter bort på den, navnet til Even lyser opp. Jeg åpner meldingen.

 **Even:** Klar for å være min Valentine?❤❤

Jeg smiler av meldingen, ser for meg Even som smiler når han skriver meldingen også. Det kribler i magen bare av tanken på ham. Jeg svarer kjapt.

 **Meg:** Veldig klar. Gleder meg. ❤❤

Skriveboblen popper opp med en gang. Men først merker han meldingen min med en smiley med hjerteøyne, før svaret kommer.

 **Even:** Jeg også. Veldig. Ses halv sju! 💕

Jeg ser sikkert helt teit ut der jeg sitter og glor i skjermen, jeg kjenner det selv, men klarer ikke å la vær. Det bobler i magen og jeg klarer ikke helt å puste ordentlig fordi hjertet mitt banker så innmari akkurat nå.

 

Valentinsdate.

Jeg sender et hjerte tilbake. Og enda et.

 

Kjærlighetsdate.

 

 

Even får meg til å føle ting som jeg aldri har følt før. Og det er kanskje derfor jeg ikke er så interessert i at Eskild, eller så mange andre, skal vite at vi er sammen. Enda.  Selv om det er teit, jeg vet det. Men det er så deilig å bare være oss, i den lille bobla vi er i. Den vi har vært i alle de ukene siden Even kysset meg på KB.

Det er ikke sånn at vi har gjemt oss bort hele tiden. Vi har ikke det. Vi har vært ute og spist sammen, vi har gått gatelangs og holdt hverandre i hendene, kysset, klint og holdt rundt hverandre. Vært sammen i leiligheten til Even i helgene. Vært på kino. På konserter. Vi har bare ikke annonsert det for så mange. Jonas vet det, det er umulig å holde noe skjult for Jonas. Og når Jonas vet det, vet Eva det. Sånn er det bare. Magnus aner nok noe, men har ikke sagt noe, for en gangs skyld.  Jeg har bare fått noen skråblikk og hint, men ikke bekreftet eller avkreftet noe.

Det er kanskje snart på tide? Kanskje i kveld? Et skikkelig klissete “love-bilde” på Instagram eller noe?

 

 

Jeg ser på klokken og ser at jeg må komme meg i dusjen. Klærne jeg skal ha på ligger klar i skapet, den svarte jeansen som strammer der den skal og den lysegrå skjorten. Jeg har til og med strøket den. Ren bokser, rene sokker uten hull. Jeg tar med alt inn på badet.

 

Vannet renner beroligende over kroppen min, det er deilig avslappende, men også litt distraherende. Det minner meg om alle de gangene jeg har dusjet sammen med Even i leiligheten hans. Minner meg om armene hans rundt meg, hendene hans som stryker langsomt over kroppen min, leppene hans som kysser meg, øynene hans som ser på meg… Jeg kjenner kriblingen i magen, pulsen øker litt og min egen hånd finner veien ned over magen og ned til skrittet.

Jeg bråvåkner fra min egen fantasi om at det er Even som tar på meg når det banker på døren, og en høy stemme trenger inn gjennom treverket.

“ISAK! BLI FERDIG!!!”

Jeg sukker ganske irritert, skrur av dusjen og prøver å få roet pulsen som banker både på grunn av fantasien og stemmen som dundret inn i den som et lokomotiv uten bremser. Jeg surrer håndkleet rundt livet og åpner døren. “HVA?”

Eskild står utenfor med den svarte skjorten på og smiler. “Jeg må pusse tennene før jeg skal gå. Du har okkupert badet.”

“Og det kunne IKKE vente i tre minutter til liksom?”

“Nei.” Eskild presser seg forbi meg, bort til vasken der han tar tannbørsten og pusser tennene. Han snur seg mot meg og nikker mot klærne som henger over håndkletørkeren. “Kal du pympe beg fo å væe hjemme i keld?” Han hever øyenbrynene.

“Hæ?”

Han snur seg og spytter tannkrem i vasken før han sier det samme en gang til, nå forståelig. “Skal du pynte deg for å være hjemme i kveld?”

“Eh…” Jeg vet ikke hva jeg skal si med en gang, men tar meg i det. “Neida, eh.. fikk melding av… eh.. Jonas. Han lurte på om jeg ville være med ut.” Jeg blir varm på halsen av blikket Eskild sender meg. Han tror ikke på meg.

“Jonas?”

“Eh… ja, Jonas.” Jeg klarer ikke å få stemmen min til å høres overbevisende ut.

“Så Jonas velger deg i steden for Eva på valentinsdagen? Kult for Eva!” Eskild rister på hodet.

 

Jeg gidder ikke å svare, bare røsker med seg klærne og går på rommet mitt. Stenger døren bak meg. Og låser den. Eskild kommer etter, skrittene hans er tydelig på vei mot min dør, men jeg hører de stopper på veien og han snur og går tilbake. Jeg puster ut. Drar på meg bokser og jeans, ordner håret sånn at det ser så bra ut som det går an, før jeg glatter litt på skjorten med hendene og tar den på. Knepper knappene langsomt, tenker på at Even sikkert kommer til å bli utålmodig med dem senere i kveld, men det får han bare bli. Jeg må jo ha skjorte på date. I alle fall på denne daten.

 

Eskild har dratt når jeg går ut av rommet mitt etterpå. Takk og lov. Jeg finner jakke og sko, og løper ned trappene. Jeg har forholdsvis god tid, så trenger ikke å stresse, men vil gjerne komme meg ut på gaten så jeg kan unngå å møte kjentfolk. Hadde vært utrolig kjipt å møte Eskild i trappen nå liksom.

 

Jeg ser ham når jeg nærmer meg Kverneriet. Han står litt utenfor, nesen ned i telefonen mens han tråkker litt fram og tilbake på samme sted. Det er sikkert litt kaldt for ham, hvis han har stått her og ventet lenge, for februarvinden er kald, og det er snø i luften. Jeg går langsomt motl ham, han har ikke merket meg enda, det ser ut som han leser et eller annet på telefonen, han ser konsentrert ut. Sikkert noe nerdegreier om film eller noe. Jeg kjenner det kribler i hele meg, snart kan jeg holde rundt ham, snart skal jeg kjenner armene hans rundt meg. Han tråkker rundt på stedet til han står med ryggen mot meg, og jeg kan gå bort til ham og legge armene rundt ham bakfra.

“Hei kjæresten.”

Han skvetter litt, og jeg må bare le. Han snur seg rundt på flekken. “Hei.”

“Skvatt du?” Jeg ler fortsatt.

“Ja, faen også. Jeg sto og leste om hvor Valentine kommer fra, også plutselig har jeg deg bak meg, og armene dine rundt meg. Deilig.” Han lener seg fram og jeg får et langt, mykt kyss.

“Og hvor kommer Valentine fra?” Jeg dulter nesen min mot hans og han smiler mot meg. Varmt og deilig smil. Øynene hans glitrer.

“I følge Wikipedia så var Valentin en biskop som ble fengslet fordi han viet soldater og ikke avsverget seg kristendommen, slik keiser Claudius forlangte. Før han ble henrettet, skal Valentin så ha skrevet et avskjedsbrev til sin kjære Julia og undertegnet med _fr_ _a din Valentin."_  Even trekker pusten. _"_ Eller de begynte å feire fordi fuglene begynte å pare seg rundt 14. februar.” Han ler. “Du kan velge hva du tror på.”

“Fuglesex eller biskop som viet soldater?”

“Mm:” Even legger armene rundt meg og jeg forsvinner i armene hans.

“Du har ikke noe tredje alternativ?” Jeg må bare le, legger nesen min ned i halsgropen hans og nyter lukten av ham. Han lukter så godt og trygt, parfyme, varme, klær og Even, en deilig kombinasjon.

“Joda, det kan ha opphav romersk feiring av gudinnen Juno, som representerte kvinner og ekteskap, og starten på lupercaliafestivalen, en fruktbarhetsfest som begynte 15. februar.”

“Næh.. går for fuglesex.” Jeg kysser ham på halsen og han begynner å le.

“Akkurat. Fuglesex.” Han trekker seg litt fra meg og ser på meg. Jeg blir helt varm i hele meg av det blikket. Det rommer så mye. “Men du? Skal vi gå inn? Jeg fryser og er sulten.”

Jeg nikker og tar ham i hånden og vi går inn.

En hyggelig servitør kommer bort til oss, og Even sier navnet sitt og at han har reservert bord. Servitøren smiler og nikker, begynner å gå innover i lokalet, og vi følger etter. Evens hånd er fortsatt lenket sammen med min. Han klemmer den og kikker på meg, smiler.

I det vi kommer bort til bordet som servitøren står ved, ser jeg to par øyne som stirrer på meg fra nabobordet. Uttrykket i ansiktet forandrer seg i løpet av sekunder og det sprekker opp i et stort bedrevitende glis. Hodet nikker.

Jeg kjenner jeg blir varm helt fra under fotsålen til øverst i pannen. Hjertet mitt dunker som motoren i en gammel tresnekke og jeg klemmer hånden til Even hardt.

“Neimen hei, Isak!”

Faen.

Eskild.


	4. Dobbeltdate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hvordan Isak padler seg ut av sammenstøtet med Eskild på Kverneriet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg kunne jo ikke la Isak henge der på Kverneriet med Eskilds blikk på seg, det var helt umulig, samvittigheten min liksom... Også var det jo noen av dere som uttrykte et ønske om et kapittel til, takk for det, og værsågod!❤❤❤

Det prikker under fotsålene mine, som om jeg står på en nålepute, det er ikke bare ubehagelig, det gjør faktisk fysisk vondt. Pulsen banker i halsen min og jeg kjenner at hånden min som holder Evens er svett, sånn skikkelig klam-svett-våt. Og jeg er helt sikkert helt julerød i ansiktet.

Eskild er selvfølgelig her, på Kverneriet. Sitter ved bordet ved siden av det bordet Even og jeg skal ha. Er det mulig? Er verden så jævlig innrettet at jeg skal sitte her og praktisk talt være på dobbelt-valentinsdate med Eskild og… Torben?

“Eh… Eskild.” Jeg klarer å få presset ut navnet hans i det han reiser seg og skyver stolen sin bakover.

“Ikke akkurat Jonas det der vel?” Eskild nikker mot Even. Om noen hadde satt en tilitersbøtte under meg nå, kunne jeg sikkert svettet den full på et minutt eller noe. Er det nå jeg skal våkne og kan puste lettet ut over at dette bare er en vond drøm?

Nei, verden er ikke så grei.

Jeg vet ikke helt hva jeg skal si, men må jo si noe, for dette blir kleint. Eller... Dette **_er_ ** så kleint at man skulle tro det var umulig å få det kleinere, men jeg er ganske sikker på at Eskild kan klare det.

“Eh, nei.” Jeg rister forsiktig på hodet, gløtter bort på Even som ser på meg. Jeg ser et lite forsiktig smil i munnviken hans, og øynene hans er varme og myke. Vi har snakket om Eskild, så Even vet hvorfor jeg har ønsket å holde at vi er sammen skjult for Eskild.

Even tar et skritt fram, strekker hånden ut mot Eskild. “Hei. Jeg er Even. Jonas kunne ikke, så jeg tok på meg å holde Isak med selskap i dag.”

“Mhm?” Eskild tar hånden til Even og ser på hendene våre som fortsatt er sammenflettet mellom oss. Knokene mine er sikkert hvite, og Even har antageligvis ikke blodomløp igjen i fingrene sine. Eskild nikker, trekker pusten og smiler skjevt. “Ja, for du pleier jo å gå hånd i hånd med hvemsomhelst du, Isak?”

 

Hjernen min jobber på høygir nå. Jeg har to muligheter.

Enten kan jeg slippe hånden til Even og løpe ut av Kverneriet, nedover gaten, hjem, pakke, flytte et annet sted og håpe Even kommer etter meg.

Eller, jeg kan bare innrømme alt for Eskild her og nå. Få det overstått.

Om jeg bare hadde vært i den drømmen jeg håpet det var, hadde jeg sikkert snart våknet og kunne puste ut. Men det er jo akkurat det det ikke er. En drøm. Selv om drømmemannen fortsatt holder hånden min fast i sin, så er dette mer som et halvveis mareritt. Eller i alle fall en skikkelig surrealistisk komedie av noe slag, ikke spesielt morsom. Hele situasjonen får meg egentlig til å tenke på _Klovn_ . Eller _Hjerte til hjerte_. Eller noe.

 

“Nei.” Jeg stotrer det fram. Jeg trekker pusten og presser meg selv til å løfte blikket langsomt, ser på Eskild som står og ser på meg med blikket sitt. Det blikket som er fylt av latter og faen, og munnen hans krøller seg som en blanding av et smil og trutmunn. Jeg får jo bare si det da, før Eskild sier noe mer.  “ Eh… Eskild, eh… Even er.. kjæresten min.”

Eskild ser meg inn i øynene og nikker. “Og du tenkte at det var greit å ha denne hunken helt for deg selv da eller?”

Even ler kort og trykker meg lett i hånden. Jeg blir imponert over at han faktisk har muskler som fungerer i den hånden, for jeg er sikker på at jeg klemmer hardere om den enn jeg noen gang har klemt noe, noensinne liksom. Men det lille trykket i hånden gir meg litt mot til å fortsette.

“Ja.”

Eskild begynner å le, høyt. Han ser bort på Torben som ser spørrende på ham. “Torben. Dette er da Isak. Han jeg deler leilighet med. Han som danset og sang på den festen vet du.”

Der kom den ja.

Jeg ser ned og kjenner at det julerøde fra i sted har kommet tilbake i ansiktet mitt, og nå sikkert er mer dyp blodrødt, heldekkende. Fra hårfestet, via ørene, til langt nedover halsen, muligens nedover brystkassen min også.

“Og tydeligvis kjæresten hans, Even.” Eskild peker på Even og fortsetter som ingenting skulle skjedd.

 

Torben reiser seg. Han er litt lavere enn Eskild, muskuløs og ser skikkelig godt trent ut. Han har ca to millimeter hår på hele hodet, og tredagers, nesten svart skjegg. Øynene er brune og det stråler varme ut av dem når han ser på meg, og når han ser på Eskild, er det noe der jeg bare kan tolke som skikkelig forelskelse. Han ser helt henført ut.

“Torben.” Torben strekker hånden ut mot meg og jeg er nødt til å slippe ankeret mitt for å hilse på ham med riktig hånd.

“Isak.” Jeg ser på ham og nikker.

“Even.” Even strekker ut sin hånd, og i det Torben slipper min, griper jeg Evens hånd og har igjen et fast holdepunkt.

Eskild ser drømmende på Torben mens han hilser på Even og meg. Det er helt klart at Eskild er forelsket i denne mannen. Og det er fint. Fint for Eskild. Og egentlig fint for meg også, bare ikke akkurat nå.

“Jeg likte moovsa dine på dansegulvet den kvelden altså.” Torben nikker til meg og smiler.

“Eh, ja. Jeg… altså, den kvelden… jeg…”

“Isak liker ikke å snakke så mye om den kvelden, darling.” Eskild bryter inn. “Han syns det er litt flaut at han brukte den deilige kroppen sin på dansing og hotte moves.”

Jeg skyter Eskild et strengt blikk. Han kan bare holde munn, ikke sant.

“Jeg skjønner jo at de movsa funket. For Even er han du danset med, ikke sant?” Torben ser på Even og meg før han ser på Eskild.

Even nikker. Slipper hånden min og legger armen rundt skulderen min i stedet, drar meg inntil seg, holder meg oppe. Varmen fra armen hans og kroppen hans roer meg litt ned, selv om dette er noe jeg ikke ønsker å snakke om i det hele tatt, så blir pulsen litt lavere av det.

“Jo.” Jeg klarer å presse det fram og Even kysser meg i tinningen.

“Vi møttes for en kaffe mandagen etter.” Even stryker over skulderen og overarmen min når han sier det. “På KB.” Jeg kan ikke annet enn nikke, ser opp på ham og smiler. Øynene hans skinner mot meg og det gir meg enda litt mer ro. Jeg lener meg litt mot ham og tenker at det er greit at han forteller det. Nå er det ute uansett, så om Eskild får vite nå at vi har vært sammen i tre dager eller flere uker, spiller ingen rolle. "Og siden har vi vel vært sammen." 

 

“WHAT?” Stemmen til Eskild skingrer høyt. De hører ham sikkert helt ned på toalettet, det er jeg helt sikker på. Mange av gjestene snur seg mot ham og ser på ham, og da selvfølgelig på Torben, Even og meg. Jeg er nok den eneste som driver med denne kameleongreia og skifter farge etter hvem som prater. Nå er mulighetene enten er kritt hvit, eller julerød igjen. Kanskje peonrød. Puls har jeg i alle fall nok av, så jeg lever.

Eskild ser seg rundt og smiler til alle gjestene som ser på ham. “Bare spis videre, peeps, ikke noe å bry seg om. Bare jeg som blir litt overveldet over at roomien min har hatt kjæreste leeenge uten å si et ord til moi om det.” Han legger hånden på brystkassen sin og spiller fornærmet.

Uten puls hadde akkurat nå vært å foretrekke.

 

Gjestene på bordene nærmeste oss begynner å le, og de ser på Even og meg og nikker. Stikker hodene sammen og prater lavt. Sikkert om oss. Eller om dramatiske homser, gærne skeivinger som aldri klarer å holde litt lav profil, folkeskikk og filteret på.

“ESKILD.” Jeg svarer med sammenbitte tenner. “DET HOLDER.”

“So-o-orry, Isak, men jeg må jo få lov til å reagere da.” Eskild kaster hodet bakover. “Jeg mener, dere har vært sammen helt siden da? Det er jo leeenge. Hvorfor har du ikke sagt noe?”

“Hva tror du?” Stemmen min er sinna, jeg hører det, kanskje mer sinna enn jeg egentlig vil at den skal være. Og øynene mine lyner helt sikkert, det kjennes i alle fall sånn ut.

Eskild ser på meg og jeg stirrer ham i øynene. Hele kroppen min bevrer, kjevene er helt sammenbitte og munnen kjennes som en strek. Det ser ut som et lys går opp for ham. “Ååå.” Han dumper ned på stolen sin med bøyd hode og Torben kikker fra Eskild til meg og tilbake på Eskild igjen.

“Hva?” Torben ser spørrende på meg igjen når han setter seg ned og klemmer hånden til Eskild som ligger på bordet.

“Isak blir flau over meg, over å være med meg.” Eskild har sunket helt sammen.

Også får jeg dårlig samvittighet.

Selvfølgelig får jeg det. Jeg ser på øynene til Even, han ser på meg akkurat sånn som jeg trenger det akkurat nå. Et varmt og stødig blikk som sier meg at det går bra. Og det er godt å ha det blikket på meg nå, når jeg har dritdårlig samvittighet fordi Eskild tror jeg blir flau over ham.

For jeg blir jo ikke flau over ham, men over det han sier. Noen ganger. Jeg er liksom ikke en som sier alt som ramler inn i hodet mitt med en gang. Kanskje jeg burde gjort mer av det, men jeg klarer ikke. Jeg må tenke litt, også litt til, og kanskje enda litt, før jeg kan si ting. Og noen ganger tenker jeg så lenge og så mye at jeg ikke får sagt det en gang. Ja, bortsett fra når jeg har drukket mer enn seks halvlitre med øl da, men det teller ikke.

Jeg drar stolen som står ved vårt bord bort til Eskild og setter meg ned ved siden av ham. Even står bak meg og er helt sikkert klar til å redde meg hvis dette går til helvete.

“Jeg blir ikke flau over deg, Eskild.” Jeg snakker lavt til ham, har ingen interesse av at hele Kverneriet skal høre på hva jeg sier nå. At Torben og Even hører det, får bare være. Jeg kan ikke la Eskild sitte der med dårlig samvittighet og vonde følelser hele Valentinsdaten sin. “Men noen ganger blir jeg flau over det du sier. Om meg da, eller om ting du sier om deg selv.”

“Okey?” Eskild løfter hodet og ser på meg. Jeg ser at han er lei seg. Jeg vet ikke helt hvorfor, om det er på grunn av meg, eller om han er lei seg på grunn av seg selv. Det siste vil jeg jo ikke, for jeg digger jo Eskild akkurat som han er.

Bare ikke absolutt hele tiden liksom.

“Du sier liksom alt rett ut, og jeg er ikke sånn. Og da blir det litt flaut og ubehagelig for meg. Men jeg skjønner jo at det ikke gjør noe for deg. Du bryr deg liksom ikke om hele Kverneriet ser på deg, men for meg er det helt forferdelig vondt.”

“Unnskyld for det, Isak. Jeg ble bare så glad og overrasket over at Even og du var sammen, og litt sur da, fordi du ikke har fortalt det.” Han bøyer seg fram, hvisker, noe som i seg selv er sjelden vare for Eskild. “For ærlig talt Isak, se på ham da. Hvorfor vil du gjemme han? Han er jo helt gorgeous!”

Jeg må jo le, litt sånn stille og forsiktig, og hvisker tilbake “Akkurat derfor, Eskild. Fordi du sier sånne ting, og jeg vet, at hadde jeg fortalt deg tidligere at vi var sammen, så hadde du masa hull i hodet på meg om Even. Hele tiden liksom. Og jeg ville, ja, jeg ville ha ham litt for meg selv da.” Jeg bøyer hodet ned. Det er vanskelig å si det til Eskild, fordi han er så motsatt av meg. Han vil jo gjerne annonsere alt for hele verden. “Jeg ville være nyforelsket i Even for meg selv.” Det siste hvisker jeg så lavt at jeg er usikker på om Eskild i det hele tatt hører det.

Men han hører det. Jeg ser det på øynene hans.

Ansiktet hans er helt alvorlig, men så sprekker det opp i et stort smil. Han legger hånden sin på kneet mitt, klemmer det og nikker. “Got it, Isak!”

“Ja?” Jeg kjenner jeg blir tatt litt på senga av svaret hans. Hadde ikke forventet at det skulle være så lett. Hendene til Even ligger stødig på skuldrene mine, varmen fram dem trenger seg gjennom både jakke og skjorte. Ikke det at jeg trenger mer varme, jeg er varm nok for sikkert tjue mennesker, men det er allikevel godt å ha dem der.

“Ja.” Han trekker pusten. “Jeg skal prøve å dempe meg litt. Ute blant folk. Men mulig jeg må avreagere litt hjemme. Sorryfordet.” Han smiler litt.

“Jeg kan vel ikke få i både pose og sekk?” Jeg kikker skrått på ham, smiler det jeg selv kjenner er et litt skjevt, overbærende smil.

“Nope.”  

Jeg reiser meg og snur meg mot Even. “Skal vi sette oss?”

Even nikker og løfter stolen min inntil bordet vårt. Eskild kikker etter ham og ser på meg. “Dere vil ikke sitte med…” Blikket hans sveiper rundt Torben og hans bord.

Jeg avbryter ham før han får snakket ferdig. “Eksild! Nei.”

Han slenger hendene opp i været “Okey...sorry, sorry…”

 

Jeg ler av ham og setter meg ned ved bordet vårt, vrenger jakken over stolryggen og lener meg over mot Even. Han setter seg også og bøyer seg fram. “Så, nå har du møtt Eskild.”

Even ler lavt, gnistringene i øynene hans er så nydelig å drømme seg bort i. Det kjennes ut som jeg kan bo i dem for evig liksom. “Det var interessant. Tror jeg hadde foretrukket å møte ham hjemme hos deg.”

“Tror jeg hadde foretrukket det jeg også. Men nå er det gjort.”

“Det gikk jo bra.” Han strekker hånden fram og griper min. Fletter fingrene våre sammen, ser varmt på meg. “Men, du? Vi kan gå nå altså, hvis du vil?"

"Neida, det går bra nå." Jeg klemmer hånden hans igjen. Stakkars, han må ha fryktelig vondt i den hånden etter all klemmingen min. 

"Sikker?"

Jeg nikker. “Helt sikker. Men etter denne seansen kjennes det ut som jeg har svettet to og en halv liter, så jeg tror vi må dusje når vi kommer hjem til deg etterpå.”

“Hmm.” Even stryker tommelen over hånden min, foten hans ligger inntil ankelen min, den beveger seg langsomt opp og ned. “Fristende å hoppe over maten og gå rett på desserten.”

“Ånei.” Jeg rister lett på hodet. “Burger og øl først, så dessert.”

“Sjefete?”

“Jepp. Og sulten.”

“På burger?”

“Ja, og deg.”

“Fett.” Even nikker og klemmer hånden min hardt. “Jeg også.”

 

 

Servitøren kommer langsomt tilbake til bordet vårt, han ser seg usikker rundt, kremter lavt og spør om vi er klare til å ta imot bestilling. Jeg nikker, ser meg over skulderen mot Eskild og Torben, mens Even bestiller burger og øl. Jeg hører praten til Eskild og Torben bak meg, høy latter innimellom, men ordene de sier til hverandre klarer jeg ikke å tyde, og det er fint. Jeg konsentrerer meg heller om å se på og prate med Even.

Burgerne smaker som alltid godt. Saftige, tykke burgere med godt tilbehør. Jeg strekker hånden min over bordet og stjeler litt trøffelchips av Even og tilbyr ham litt av min parmesanchips i retur.

“Jeg klarer ikke å bestemme meg om trøffelchips eller parmesanchips er best.” Jeg nikker mot chipsen hans og tar en slurk av ølen min.

“Ikke jeg heller egentlig. Pleier å bestille sånn annenhver gang.”

“Eller stjele av en annen.”

“Sånn som du?”

“Jepp.” Jeg tar en slurk av ølen min og nikker mot hans. “Egentlig det samme med øl. Er din god?”

“Oh yes!” Han løfter glasset sitt med Kverneriet IPA, tar en slurk og holder det fram mot meg. “Vil du smake?”

Jeg nikker og tar glasset hans, smaker. Den er god. Men jeg setter en knapp på min egen Erdinger som Even strekker seg etter og tar en slurk av.

“Mm. Gode begge to.” Even setter glasset mitt ned igjen og jeg gir ham hans, før jeg tar den siste biten av burgeren i munnen.

Even ser på meg, legger hodet litt på skakke og det ser ut som han skal til å si noe, men det kommer ikke noen ord.

“Hva?” Jeg tygger for harde livet for å kunne snakke uten at det ramler burger og smuler ut av munnen min. “Hvorfor ser du sånn på meg?”

“Fordi du er så fin.” Even snakker lavt, så bare jeg skal høre det.

Jeg legger albuene på bordet og bøyer meg fram over bordet. “Det er du også.” Hånden hans strekker seg over bordet og stryker kinnet mitt. Jeg lener hodet litt mot hånden hans, legger hånden min over hans og kjenner tommelen hans bevege seg langsomt over kjeven min. Det skal ikke mer til før kriblingene i magen starter og jeg blir varm igjen. Men nå bare på en god måte.“Skal vi betale og gå?”

Even nikker. Trekker hånden tilbake og får tak i servitøren som kvitrende spør om vi skal ha dessert. Vi rister på hodet samtidig, og servitøren er kjapt tilbake med kortautomat og vi betaler.

Når vi reiser oss hører jeg et kremt fra nabobordet. Jeg snur meg og ser på Eskild som ser på meg. “Skal dere gå?”

Jeg nikker, ser på Even, før jeg ser tilbake på Eskild. “Vi stikker til Even. Så det er fritt fram for hva  dere vil hjemme.” Jeg blir overrasket over at det faktisk kom ut høyt, og Eskild begynner å le.

“Wow Isak.”

“Hæ?” Jeg prøver å late som jeg ikke skjønner hva han mener. Even legger armen rundt skulderen min, ser på Eskild.

“Han mener nok at det er lurt at vi ikke er i samme leilighet i kveld.” Ordene til Even får meg til å snu meg brått mot ham og jeg stirrer på ham noen sekunder, før jeg kjenner at ansiktet mitt sprekker i et smil. Han har jo helt rett. Det som er i mine planer i kveld er det best å holde i Evens leilighet, og mellom Even og meg.

Eskild begynner å le og reiser seg, dytter Even bort og klemmer meg. “Even har nok helt rett. Ha en fantastisk kveld videre, Isak!”

“Takk Eskild.” Jeg klarer faktisk å klemme ham tilbake. Kjenner at jeg ikke er så irritert lenger som jeg var en stund, er egentlig bare glad nå. “Nyt kvelden dere også!”

Eskild slipper meg og jeg tar hånden til Even, sier hadet til Torben, og vi går ut.

 

Utenfor Kverneriet stopper jeg.

“Even?” Jeg snur meg langsomt mot ham.

“Mm?”

“Kan jeg ta et bilde av oss og legge ut på Insta?”

Ansiktet til Even sprekker opp i et smil som sikkert kan helbrede dødssyke og gjøre orkaner om til en mild sommerbris. “Ja, det syns jeg vi skal gjøre.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tusen, tusen takk for at du leser.  
> Sleng gjerne inn en kommentar om du føler for det! ❤❤❤


End file.
